Saturday Night Fun
by StupidMajor
Summary: a little bet leads to romance..oneshot.. JackSam


**Title: Saturday Night Fun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything like that**

**Rating: T**

**R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**

"Can someone please tell me why we are always cross the galaxy and fight evil aliens and now on a Saturday night we are sitting at Carters house playing 'Halo'?"

"Is that a problem Jack?"

"Yes Daniel there is. We can just go out and fight real bad guys not fake."

"Well there's another problem," Sam said and sipped her drink.

"And what that might be?"

"Umm… you just got beaten."

"What no way!"

"That is indeed correct O'Neill."

"Hey! Who's side are you on! Does Cassie even know you have her X-Box?"

"Who do you think taught me?" She said smiling ear to ear, "Cassie said I could play it while Janet and her were on vacation."

"Pizza's here!" Daniel said walking over with fresh pizza in hand.

"Sweet!" "Awesome thanks Daniel."

"No problem."

"Hey Daniel, how about me and you fight on the combat level. Jack can't play."

"Hey no fair," Jack said grabbing a slice of pizza, "I can't even get used to playing on the Normal level!"

"Are your combat skills not of any use?" Sam asked.

"Sure they are," Daniel said sitting next to his friends and grabbing the second controller, "he just can't remember that it's a game, not real combat."

"Ah forget it! Carter you me on combat level. I'll show ya."

"Fine and if I win you have to dress up as master chief!"

"Fair enough and if I win….you have to come with me to the cabin for a whole week."

"Deal!"

* * *

'I can't believe it I lost!' Sam thought as she sat in Jack's pathfinder on the way to the cabin. Somehow Jack won and she had to pay the price.

"Carter, Carter you awake over there?"

"Huh, oh sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention."

"First of all, call me Jack, second you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good I know this really good restaurant up town." When they arrived, Jack looked over and noticed that Sam was sleeping.

'God she's beautiful' "Sam wake up, Sam we're here."

"The cabin?"

"Unless you want to starve to death, no." When Sam looked up, blue eyes meant brown. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the window.

"Ya," Jack said as he peered out the window, "hello?"

"Who was it?"

"Probably some prankster."

"Uh.. Jack." Sam said trying not to laugh

"Ya Sam."

"Um… there's someone here to see you."

"Huh?" When Jack turned around he got a face full of kisses, "Ah… Tiny!" In the background, Sam was laughing so hard she couldn't stop.

"Sorry about that Jack!"

"Joe! How ya doing."

"Good. You?"

"Ah good."

"Who's the stranger?"

"This is Samantha Carter." Sam was surprised, 'he used my full name.'

"Hello, the usual spot Jack?"

"Yep."

"Everything will be ready when you get there. Then I got a surprise for ya."

"Cool"

* * *

"Mmm…. Jack that was great."

"'Come in hungry go out happy' it's what they all say."

"This might be the first time it's actually true." They both started to laugh.

"Jack!"

"Oh hey Joe."

"I brought your surprise."

"What is it?"

"Woof woof."

"A dog."

"Yep he's all yours."

"Aww… he's so cute." Sam said taking the little puppy out of Jack's arms.

'God she's so beautiful when she acts like that. Oh Jack snap out of it!' When Jack turned back around to talk to Joe, he was gone.

"Come on Sam it's getting late we should go."

"Your right."

* * *

"Wow it's beautiful."

"I'm guessing you like it?"

"Oh Jack I love it."

"Good now come on its getting colder out." About an hour later, they had everything settled. When Sam came down stars, it looked like he had just finished doing the dishes.

A defined image of lying in his arms, immersed in the pleasure of his gentle caress, played across her mind, Get a hold of yourself, Carter,' she thought, would you really throw both your careers out the window for a single night of passion with him?' Another hot flash of desire flared. Ok. Yeah, so maybe you would.

She knew then she shouldn't stay. It was proving far more difficult than she imagined to keep control. Neither was she blind to the subtle signals she was inadvertently sending; and that he was obviously picking up on . With the way she was feeling all it would take from him would be the slightest suggestion, faintest hint, even in jest, for her to loose the battle.

Jack brushed past her reaching for a towel to dry his hands. The, unexpected contact startled her.

"A little jumpy, are we?" he asked. It was time to face the truth, "Jack, I can't stay."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay." She tried stepping away but his closeness held her captive. He looked confused, "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Jack. This is wrong. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have made the bet."

"Why?"

"Because of what I'm feeling."

"And that be... what?"

"You know..." She feared that even an admission would prove fatal. He shook his head,

"No, Sam, I don't?" But she knew from the softness of his eyes, the huskiness in his voice that he did indeed know and more than likely was feeling the same thing. She became angry, and backed away, the shift in mood enough to break the provocative spell.

"Damnit, Jack, don't bait me!" she glared He threw his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok" he smirked, "you got me. But come on Carter, do you really think, that, hasn't been on my mind, too A lot." He paused before gracing her with his irresistible sheepish grin. "Let's be honest here, if I really wanted to just fish, I'd have asked Daniel or Teal'c."

"You planned this?" she asked indignantly.

"Not planned, exactly. And here I was trying to be so good too. Hey, if you don't feel comfortable...I understand. But for cry'n out loud Carter, ya think you could trust me."

"It's not you, Sir." she hesitated, searching the depths of his eyes. " I'm not sure I trust myself."

"Sam?" he softly said.

She had been so busy working through her temptations, that it never occurred to her he struggled with his own.

"Jack. I think we're fooling ourselves. We both know it wouldn't take much, for either of us, to step over the line. To forget about rank, protocol, regulations."

There was a sudden sadness in his eyes, a visual letdown "Yeah, those pesky regulations. So, Major," he casually pointed between them, "... that line...?"

She forced a deep breath, her heart pounded, "Close. Enough to know I shouldn't stay." With her admission she allowed him a tactical edge, one of which he immediately took advantage of.

"You survive."

"Sir?" She was unsure where he was going with the ambiguous comment.

"Breaking regulations." He leaned closer, "I've broken a few, ya know. You survive."

Sam took a deep breath. She was rapidly loosing any amount of resistance she may have had. The prospect of being with him was exhilarating, though the reality scared the hell out of her.

"Sir, please..." she said in a feeble attempt to regain control.

He held his position, only inches from her face, his nearness intoxicating.

"It's your call, Major." he sighed, " I'll stand down."

Her heart thundered as their eyes met in unspoken desire.

Her mind, a torrent of conflicting emotions. Danger Samantha Carter!' she thought, You're allowing your feelings to rule. But he's so damn... virile! And you do want him, right?. Oh yeah, not a doubt in my mind on that one. It's not like you haven't wanted this. It's been seven years for crying out loud. Shit! I'm starting to sound like him. It's against regulations. He's obviously not too concerned right now. That's why I need to keep my head. Will you loosen up, quit being so damn military. You're a woman, he's...extremely virile. Did I mention virile?. Ok, is it just the sex then? No, it's a whole lot more than that. Admit it Carter, you are in love with him. I know. He loves you? He's made that as obvious as possible, given the circumstances. You've denied yourself far too long. This is wrong why? Stand down? Stand down. Stand down!'

"I don't think so, Jack." she murmured as she cradled the back of his neck, drawing him to her. Their lips brushed in a wave of electrifying passion. She was certain somewhere down the road, there would be hell to pay. But for now, they were on leave, they were alone, he was all hers and regulations be damned.

The End


End file.
